


World Trigger x Reader One shots! 〔 Trigger on ! 〕

by plushii02



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Cute-ish?, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light smut?, Slow Burn, Tension??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushii02/pseuds/plushii02
Summary: Things have been going awkward between you and your best friend Yuuma as you both reach the crossway of your relationship. It's to the point where the both of you can't even be in the same room, and you're starting to wonder if it was worth it to lose your best friend for a chance at love.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun/Reader, Kuga Yuma & Reader, Kuga Yuma/Reader, Kuga Yuuma & Reader, Kuga Yuuma/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Kuga Yuuma x Reader // set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going awkward between you and your best friend Yuuma as you both reach the crossway of your relationship. It's to the point where the both of you can't even be in the same room, and you're starting to wonder if it was worth it to lose your best friend for a chance at love.

3 p.m. It was the off-peak hours of Tamakoma branch, right after the daily teatime sessions held by Yotaro, with today's special being red bean pancakes. Everyone snuggled back into their own rooms after they had their (unfair) share of desserts, cozied up for an afternoon nap or just their own personal time beyond Border's insight. All peaceful, all good-

"_____ GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE _NOW_ !!! "

So much for peace, you said blatantly, although you clearly knew who ruined it.

" Oh shoots, the beast is awake. " You scurried to the nearest room in your sight, desperate to hide, for if you were caught... _brr_ -

The thought sent a shiver down your spine, for the consequences would **not** be pretty.

You ran into the first room you saw and slammed the door, barely allowing yourself to catch your breath as you tugged at every component to make sure the door stayed shut. As you were occupied with fiddling the doorknob, accompanied by the inaudible complaints of Hyuse outside (which were getting louder and angrier ) dampened the slow footsteps crawling up to you-

"hey, what are you doing ?"

Slowly lifting your line of sight from the doorknob, eyes wide with the realization of whose room you were in, which you knew exactly-

"hey..", matching his greeting as you turned around cautiously as your eyes met with the short white-haired boy staring at you, hands in the pocket of the usual purple hoodie, the distance between you and him on the fine line of being too close for comfort.

" ... what are you doing here?" you buttered out stupidly, earning a doubtful look from the neighbour.

"uhh, my room? " now his head was cocked to the side, amusement flashed across his face, hands crossed in front of his torso as he eyed the door, which made you release your grip from the knob sharply. His gaze landed back onto you, eyebrow raised as he patiently waited for an explanation.

You heard a demand of your name beyond the door awfully close and shot Yuma a look of desperate plea, eyes saying pretty please for a lil' help.

There was now pounding on the door and you knew you were dead meat.

"you're not gonna.. tell on me,, right ?" his facial expressions never changed, but you swore you could see a grin showing, almost cocky. No more words were exchanged between the two of you and he approached the door, he shot one last look before opening the door. You understood what he meant and immediately ran into hiding, flinging his sheets across your body and stilling underneath, heart thumping. Was it because of how anxious you were for what you did to Hyuse, or was it the cocky smirk he held, the fact that he had some power over you that gave your cheeks a flush of warmth, you knew the answer as clear as day.

Sounds of gears clicking could be heard as Yuma opened the door, followed briefly by the thumping of footsteps as the guest barged in.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?! I swore I heard that brat's annoying voice"

" Why are you..... covered in sticky notes? Is that the fashion here in Meeden? " Yuma questioned, trying to change the topic.

" Why are you asking me that?! I'm a neighbour too!" Hyuse shot back as he scouted the perimeters of the room, hunting for prey ( you / dead meat ). " That brat covered me in sticky notes while I was asleep!"

"hmm hmm, doesn't sound like something you would lose your cool for. " voice ignorant for the situation at hand.

"I wouldn't even move an inch! But wait till you read what the brat wrote on the notes!! "

Yuma picked a note by random and read it out like a lottery prize ceremonial

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. I thought Voldermort was ugly, but then I saw you ( <3 ), who's voldermort?"

" google him you duckface."

You tried to hold back your giggles underneath the sheets as the conversation between Yuma ( dumb ) & hyuse ( dumber ) went on. In your hiding spot, you caught a whiff of pine, fresh like a breeze and oddly... attractive. Now you were wondering if his hoodies smelt as good as he sheets, like the way you could get a hint of his scent between tickle fights, or when you rest on his shoulder like a coupl- Oh my god- what were you doing, 'friends, I meant friends !!!' beating yourself up mentally, here you were hidden in his sheets, thinking about lovey-dovey bs and he was out there trying to save your (guilty) ass. Not cool, you thought.

The conversation went on and before you knew it, Hyuse got fed up and left, dramatically stating a threat out loud before you heard the door shut.

" you can come out now."

You lifted the sheets hesitantly, that is, before you saw Yuma eyeing you, as you guiltily sat up and leaned against the bed rest and looked away, hands suddenly busy as you fiddled with his sheets, a slow game of thumb wrestling as your eyes looked at everything in the room but him.

"Voldermort, huh? " he teased playfully, flashing you with that grin.

Your heart fluttered at the way he looked at you, seeing how mischievous the smile was and yet he could make you feel this way, a straight one way trip of love. You were sure you were staring at him for a tad bit too long, but the burst of butterflies in your stomach would not allow you to keep your cool, head no longer able to think straight, knees weak just from the sight of him.

Yuma could tell by the way you were staring at him that the both of you were sharing the same thought, every time you two were alone things would eventually turn awkward since when did it start becoming this way?

His footsteps arrived your way, Yuma cautiously took a seat at the edge of his bed, putting a distance between the two of you. You were comfortable with the playful tune earlier, but his showing nervousness shifted the mood of the room. Desperate to run away from the situation, you shied away, wrapping your knees into your chest. The two of you allowed the silence to settle into the room, before you finally decided to speak up.

" Thanks, .. for earlier. I owe you one." This was your attempt to shift back to the comfortable atmosphere, not the current one that made the both of you doubt what the two of you were. Friends, or something beyond that.

" no problem, ...don't worry about it," he muttered turning to look at your face, the instance he did so your face got warmer than it was ( and could possibly be ), feeling the blood rushing up your cheeks upon the realisation that you were in fact, still in his sheet, your body tensed.

" so..., why did you do that to hyuse? you don't really go out of your way to tease him. it's not ... like you." the hesitation in his voice was clear, but you could sense the interest behind the face, you hoped that it was a hinge of jealousy, that it meant that he wanted to know your intentions, what you thought of hyuse, if you thought of him as any more than a friend, and not that way towards himself, that he thinks of you the same way you felt of him.

You took your time to come up with a response, phrasing it carefully. " It really isn't I guess" you laughed it off,

" I was just going to chill for the day but Jin suggested the idea."

Yuma suddenly had a jolt of awareness when he heard the ace's name. " I was planning to go to the main branch to play with Midoriyama, but Jin told me to take a break and stay at Tamakoma."

Your eyes met his, both grinning at the realisation. Two agents who both got played by Tamakoma's ace, who holds the gift of foresight. The tension between you and Yuma unwinded. Oh, how Jin manages to save you from the many different situations, you had no clue what was going on in his mind, but nevertheless, you were more than grateful.

"so, another showdown of Mario kart?" not even looking at you to get your response as he whipped out the remotes.

"you're on."

Whatever Tamakoma's ace had in stall for the both of you, you would never know, but you knew deep down that your relationship with Yuma doesn't need to be defined, you were happy with the way he treated you, how he made you feel so glee, the way butterflies bloomed in your stomach with each smile he gave you. With each growing day, you learnt more and more about him, his fresh scent, how he tugs at the fabric of his hoodie when things got awkward, the way he acts when losing a Mario kart game-

{

" I won !!" you beamed at him, pride in your voice

"grr, one more cup! you only won the last tournament cause I let you." ( pouty brat who doesn't know when to give up )

"HAHAHA No wayy, you were _dead_ last."

"You always make up the stupidest lies." Yuma l̶i̶e̶d̶ said, ( Replica frowned )

}

You were sure Yuma had the same idea as you, for he hadn't brought up the topic of an established relationship with you, but yet everyday spending more and more time with you, eager to learn more.

maybe you'll be okay with how things are currently, if he could make you feel like your happiest self each passing day, you were content, for now.


	2. Arashiyama Jun x reader // revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend, the great Arashiyama Jun teased you in front of the whole school, now you've sought for revenge.

You looked up at the building which wrote ' Mikado High School'. Damn, why do I have to go to school instead of training at Border or destroying Neighbours? To skip school, you would've rather been stuck with defence duties. "Midorikawa, you're lucky you don't need to go to school and get to fight in rank wars every day." You mumbled to yourself.

18-year-old you grumbling about going to school was a daily routine, hopefully soon to be over for you were going to graduate next year. Every day, you longed to graduate so that you could be a full-time Border agent. You definitely wouldn't say you were as talented as the talented elite Yuuichi Jin, but certainly, you weren't that far behind with the help of rigorous training and hard work, which once again, did not help the situation at hand, for you had every student's worst enemy -- school.

There you were, a B-class agent who wished so desperately on her life to rank up to be A-rank, just like someone you know.

"______ ! You're gonna be late if you stand at the school gate all day! "your best friend huffed out, tapping you on the shoulder and she ran past you, starting a game of tag.

" I'm coming! " you ran after her, into the school compound and embraced yourself for another boring day. Not expecting today to be anything out of the ordinary-

*Gate opening. Neighbour activity. Gate opening outside of Forbidden Zone*

You paused- Finally! Something interesting is going on! Without a hinge of hesitation, you grabbed your trigger and leapt out through the window.

2 bamsters caught your sight. That ain't that bad, you thought to yourself.

Well, it would be better if the students didn't evacuate right in front of the school.

And whispering around that you were a border agent.

Never mind, you thought to yourself, this was the worst.

"Yep, you're definitely going to be stuck with those rumours for a while." your best friend teased you.

not helping, you sighed

You activated your trigger and pulled out Scorpion. Swiftly moving towards the target and dodging all obstacles, charging straight at the bamster and took aim, running a clean cut through its entire body, slicing it into 2. One down, one more to go.

You turned and diverted your attention to the second one, foot bent and ready to spring into action-

Bullets rained down onto the Bamster's head, completely destroying the Bamster right before your eyes!

"Arashiyama Squad! "

" It's Kitora-san! "

" Satori-san! "

" Arashiyama-san!"

" Tokeida-san!"

"Hey, ____! "you tilted your head to see the captain of Arashiyama squad, known as Arashiyama Jun, lesser-known to be - your boyfriend.

"Hey, Jun!" surprise coating your voice, for you did not expect to see Jun until the weekends.

"Jun! I want to take a picture with you! "

" You're so cute! "

" Marry me! "

You shook your head. Jun is still as popular as always. The chic magnet you teased him, always the centre of attraction especially when it came to girls.

" What is your relationship with ______?" a girl asked, you could sense the jealousy in her voice, and sure enough it was sufficient to make you uncomfortable. You looked back to Jun, unsure of how to be would answer the question at hand.

"Hmm... "Jun hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. Before you could grasp the situation, he placed a strong arm around your waist and pulled you into his chest.

Butterflies burst in your tummy and blood flushed into your cheeks, now hot from the attention you were getting. Your head against his chest as you could hear his steady heartbeat. This is bad, you thought. Your own palpitations of heartbeats now flooding out the gossips surrounding you.

" She's my girlfriend. "Jun said matter-of-factly.

To say that took you by surprise was an understatement, for you felt your face burning, head hot and from that line, you couldn't even think straight enough to process what he said. You looked up at him in shock, eyes gazing at him.

For sure, you've been dating, but you both had a private conversation about this topic a few months back, saying that it was best not to publicise this. For 1) he was in Border's PR team, and it wouldn't help his image if he was unavailable in a relationship. 2) you always thought he would be embarrassed if people knew he's dating you, for he was so so so much better than a lame-ass like you.

He looked down at you, giving you a proud smile before releasing his grip on your waist, reaching out to tuck a bundle of hair lightly covering your face behind your ear. He then whispered into your ear, only for you to listen. "You're cute when you blush."

You felt yourself burning up even more and couldn't have possibly blushed more deeply. You could hear some girls squirm at the sight of the couple before them, some others probably planned 10 different ways to escort you to the gates of hell.

Before you had a chance to retort, his expression shifted serious, focusing on getting back to work and directed his teammates to escort the students back to class.

"_____, you should probably go back to class too. I'll be here with the research team to check why the neighbour appeared outside the forbidden zone."

Now you wished that it was a normal boring day again. You felt killer glares and admiring gazes onto yourself. There were rumours everywhere. Arashiyama squad headed back to Border except for Jun. He was still checking on the research team.

"Aww! I never knew you had a boyfriend. Even if you did I'd never expected it to be him. Damn, you're lucky. He's cute, hot and responsible." your best friend said, teasing you about it for the nth time today.

Oh wow, your best friend is really into it.

During lunchtime, you decided to go check up on him.

On your way down, you bought a drink for both you and Jun from a vending machine and scurried down.

"Captain! There are so many neighbours these days and my defence duty is today. Can you replace me, please?"

"No, Satori. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Captainn! "you heard Satori grunt as Jun ended the call.

You watched as he took a seat on the bench next to him, looked pretty tired as he closes his eyes, gaining a bit of rest. Poor thing. You walked to the bench, taking a seat next to him, turning to see his eyes already open, fixated on you.

-

" Thanks. "he said as he gulped down the drink.

" Why did you have to do say it out. "you mumbled out.

" Because it's the truth. Besides we can't hide it forever, people will notice when we go on dates."

"Hmm... True.. " you weren't sure if this was the best way to go about it, but nevertheless, you didn't fight back.

" You looked really cute when you blushed back there." he teased. Not giving you time to reply, he called out to the research team and walked off.

He really embarrassed you back there. You had to get back at him.

After school, you went back to your dorm at Director Shinoda's fraction aka Jun's fraction. Listening to music with your earphones plugged in and heard a knock on the door.

"Jun! " you said happily

You went in and both of you sat on the bed, leaning towards the wall. Then you started your revenge. You crawled slowly, inching your way towards him. Red was rising up his cheeks but no words were exchanged as he watched each action you did attentively. You reached out both hands and placed them onto the wall, trapping him in

Face pulling closer to his, lips barely touching. His soft tender lips were something that you couldn't get enough of. But right now you held on to resisting, for you knew he wanted you as much as you wanted him.

He cocked a grin, raising an eyebrow.  
"What's this, revenge?" amusement abundant in his tone.

"You could say so, I'm gonna make you regret embarrassing me like that. " you retorted. You have to. Or else you'd wish to never see daylight again.

"Regret? I would never regret making you blush, princess." smile turning into a sly grin. You felt the heat rising to your cheeks once more. Cocky brat, you thought.

"This little miss over here needs to be punished. "

Without time for you to react, he pushed you against your mattress, him right on top of you. He pulled in and kissed you long and slow, tugging at your bottom lip requesting to enter. You whined at his touch and he took the chance- tongue entering your mouth to meeting yours, french kissing you silly.

He pulled away to take a look at you, all helpless and flustered beneath him, and his grin reappeared. He leaned back in and proceeded to kiss your neck continuously, sucking onto your skin until a bruise forms, making you moan softly. A groan left his lips and his tongue to trace his way up to your ear, nibbling your earlobe.

"Did you start your revenge knowing it would end that way?" he whispered into your ear in a gentle yet seductive tone. His warm breath tickling your skin as you felt shivers done your spine.

"T-that's not it, I just.... wanted to get back at you for embarrassing me like that."

" Oh really? What I would do to have Yuma detect that lie"

" "

He chuckled and he pulled you in for a long, passionate kiss and pulled away panting.

You sat up with your flustered cheeks crossing your arms and pouted.

"What is it, now you're angry? "he said playfully, nudging at you, amused by your anger.

" My revenge failed, you always win."

"Well, you did win against me in one thing. "

" What is it?"

"My heart." his grin widened.

Great now your face is as red as his jacket. You didn't even know what to reply, you looked up to him to see him staring at you before you both burst into laughter.

"Why are you - so cringyy-" you choked up between laughter.

"For hanging around you too much, you dumbass. " gritting his teeth, holding his tummy, desperate to not let out a laugh.

The rest of your afternoon was well spent, to say the least, with the company of your dear boyfriend, cringy and all but definitely lovable.

-

"______, I'll be going back now. See you tonight."

"Huh, tonight? I don't remember having a date tonight."

He smiled and went on his way. Dang, that Jun. You pouted once again and you went to your desk to continue doing your homework.

Hey, I don't remember putting a box here. You opened it up and saw a note as well as a gorgeous necklace and a matching pair of earrings. You read the note:

_Wear this during our date tonight. I'll pick you up at your house by 6 : 30. Happy Valentine's Day!_

Aww, he's such a sweetheart, you haven't even remembered it was Valentine's day.

_How lucky are you to have a boyfriend like that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An updated version of my old fic!


	3. Yuuichi Jin x Reader // A Key of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty // not a song fic, but I recommend you listen along to California King Bed -Rihanna at the part I tell you to ( i'll use *** as the go sign )

You sat down on the cold floor, lying against the stone hard wall. If you looked in the mirror, the best words you could describe yourself right now is emotionless.

Your facial expressions, your every action, is just plain. Your eyes giving off a cold, blank stare to the other corner of the room. Your lips definitely not smiling, but yet it wasn't a frown.

You are exactly how you described yourself.

An empty shell.

As you heard gentle knocks on the door you brought your head to your knees, curling into a fragile looking ball.

"______, do you want to join us for dinner or..... " his gentle voice rang through your ears. You didn't move at all. You just stayed there leaving him hanging, waiting for him to leave. You didn't want him to see you like that.

He somehow understood the reason behind your actions.  
" It's okay, I'll just....... be outside if you need me. " he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. He gave you one last glance before closing the door softly.

As you slowly regain your previous posture, you continued pondering, keeping yourself deep in thought.

Yuma and the others did nothing wrong, so why are you treating them like that. It hurts them too. Even with those fake smiles plastered on their faces, deep down, you know they are hurt too. So why? Why are you treating them like that.

You looked at the brown thread hanging loosely on your neck all the way to your chest. You grabbed the key gently into your palms.

Why did you leave when I need you the most.....

You held onto to the key tighter in your grasp as tears slowly streaked down your face, caressing your cheeks. Nothing could make you feel better...

Not Yuma,  
Not Usami  
Not the people in Tamakoma

You just needed him.....

Jin

*Flashback*

"Sorry, _____ but I'll have to handle him. " Jin said

" B-b-but.... he's a black trigger user and you......

"Come on, ______, do you have such little faith in your boyfriend, even without a black trigger I'm still the talented A-class elite. " he said proudly with a grin on his face.

He walked closer to you as he said: " Sorry, but I need you to stay out of this. "

" Huh, what do you me-" you were cut off as you felt a jab of pain at your neck causing you to black out.

As you start to regain consciousness, your eyes widened at the scenery you were looking at.

"JIN!! " you screamed as you rushed to his side. You cradled his lifeless body in your arms. The floor was painted in a deep scarlet from the blood leaking out of his abdomen.

" Your losing too much blood, don't worry I'll call the ambulance you just need to-" you stopped talking when you saw him shake his head as he cupped your cheek with his hand which was covered in the same crimson shade the floor was dyed in.

"It's no use, the future says it all. "Jin replied softly with a weak smile.

" Wait.. Hahahahahhahahahh! I nearly got fooled by your prank. You're the foresight dude, you should know better than to put a prank like that. " in your head you sincerely hoped it was non other than a harmless prank. Your brain just kept denying the fact the he was leaving you.

Jin didn't give a reaction, he just looked at you with pain in his eyes, it hurt him so much to see you like that.

Your laughter slowly turned into a melancholy frown as you realised all of this is real.

" No, nononononono no...... Weren't you the one that said the future was unpredictable? "you started sobbing, holding onto his hand that was on your cheek. That was when reality hit you, that you were really losing him. That he went through all the suffering and you were just laying there playing dead.

"Please...... Please don't leave me..... Stay....... Promise me......promise me you'll be by my side.......

Right after you finished your sentence Jin smiled weakly at you, as a bright flash of light emitted from him. You covered your eyes and as the light faded you reopened your eyes only to see a golden key in your palm and the person you were cradling was not more than ashes to be blown away by the wind.

A black trigger.

He left you a black trigger.

\---------------------

***

As you remember Jin's death, you felt as if part of you died with him, that one part of you was blown away along with his remains.

Why? Why? Why?

You kept asking yourself why did he leave you, blaming him at what happened.

Why?

Why couldn't he predict that?

Why?

You told me that you could handle this.

Why?

**Why did the talented elite _fail?_**

Everything was messed up. Something wasn't right . It's as if a puzzle that would be complete with the last piece, but yet the last piece doesn't match at all.

No matter how hard I look at it, something's wrong.....

Why was the black trigger in the shape of a key? Aren't all of them in a form of a ring or a normal trigger.

Wait a minute....

You ran out of your room and went into Jin's room. Right there you saw exactly what you were looking for.

A box with a keyhole.

You tried to put the key into the keyhole.

It fits.

Now, you gently turned the key and you heard a unlocking sound.

As you opened the box, the item in the box hit you in the heart right there and then.

A _ring._

The ring was beautiful. The tiny gem on top sparkled as it reflected the light through every cut, being perfectly flawless.

Inside the box, there was also a note :

'______, I'll be waiting for the day our rings would touch. I will always be by your side. I love you. '

For others, proposals make you cry out of joy, or if something like this happened to you, you would cry out of sadness.

But for you, you just smiled at the note, partially angry at yourself for doubting him.

The talented elite never failed.

He saw all this coming.

Just like he said, I shouldn't have that less faith in him.

As you stood up, you walked to the front of the mirror.

What you saw in the reflection wasn't a human girl with a key necklace.

What you saw was two human beings, standing side by side, vowing to never let go.

_You kept your promise, Thank you, Jin._

{ thank you so much for reading ! <3 }

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, this is my first time posting on ao3 ( I usually post on wattpad ) but I prefer the system of this platform so yes.
> 
> I have a world trigger x reader one shot book there but I will be posting them here too! The updates may not be consistent , but I will try to go for 2 per month. I'm gonna post headcannons there too so if you wanna check it out the book name is the same on wattpad!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, or even just taking time out of your day to read this, thank you so so much!


End file.
